Dinner and a Creature
by Demira Watson
Summary: Michael is their go-to guy for Grimm knowledge, it just sucks that Adam has the world's biggest crush on the Blutbad. SPN/Grimm Fusion


Title: Dinner and a Creature

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural/Grimm

Pairing: Adam/Michael

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Underage Sex, Knotting, First Time, Language.

Disclaimer: This isn't my sandbox, I'm just playing in it.

Summary: Michael is their go-to guy for Grimm knowledge, it just sucks that Adam has the world's biggest crush on the Blutbad.

**_A/N: So this is for _****ladyknightanka** for being an awesome friend. That and thanks to her and **bballgirl3022** I have discovered a new fandom and that fandom's name is 'Grimm'. I'm only five eppies in so don't kill me if I fuck up. Please note this fic is written when the writer was once again sleep deprived. All mistakes are my own and the lack of caffine in my system.   


**Dinner and a Creature**

* * *

Adam sits in his beaten down old truck for twenty minutes. Chanting in his head: chairs, baseball, Dean and Castiel dancing in tutus.

It's the only thing that helps block out the attractiveness of the Blutbad inside the house he's parked out front of. Michael is their go-to guy for all Grimm related questions. Like a Wikipedia on the nightmares hiding in the dark. He also happens to be the finest piece of ass in the god damn country and Adam spends his nights wanking himself raw over the toned muscled wolf.

It's a god damn nightmare and Adam's starting to worry about friction burn.

His brothers figured out his small (HA!) crush and like the awesome big brothers that they are…Send him to Michael at every opportunity. Apparently they don't care that he's only seventeen and that the ass of his dreams is a decade older. It's sweet that they can't give a flying fuck about his virtue and innocence.

And now he feels like a princess in a fairy-tale. An X-rated fairy-tale that is. Where the Big Bad Wolf pins Princess Adam to the nearest horizontal surface and-

DEAN IN A SPEADO!

Problem solved.

The blonde teen drags a rough hand through his hair, probably adding to the whole crazy bed head vibe Sam says he has, takes a deep breath and leaves the car. He yanks his beige jacket around his chilled frame and stomps up to the front door. He can do this. He can do this. He can-

Michael opens the door and Adam is hit with a wall of heat that has nothing to do with the toasty comfort of Michael's tastefully decorated abode.

"Adam." Michael's deep voice goes straight to his groin.

"Michael." Score one for the sexually frustrated teenage boy. His voice didn't quiver or squeak.

"Come in." Oh sweet baby Jesus on a pogo stick. This Blutbad should not be allowed to use words like that.

Instead of answering and humiliating himself by saying something like 'Please fucking do me' Adam storms in and heads for the fridge. Although alcohol and sexually frustration usually end in teen pregnancies, Adam's going to risk it. He wrenches the top of the bottle with a little more anger then is strictly necessary.

"What is it this time?" Michael asks as he pulls off his thin rectangle framed glasses and folds them into the pocket of his pristine well fitted white shirt. Adam latches onto the job and begins to describe their latest creature feature of the week with zeal. Michael nods along humming in the right places.

"It appears to be a Spinnetod. They are a spider like race, similar to the Black Widows…" Michael continues sprouting his encyclopaedic knowledge on the subject and Adam types away into his smart phone letting his brothers know what they're after.

"Thanks Mike." Adam says genuinely and with a huge smile.

"My pleasure Adam. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Michael asks suddenly.

"Sure!" Outside he's cool; inside Adam is screaming and kicking himself. Like ten minutes of work wasn't torture enough he had to stay for dinner! Michael's smile lights up the whole damn room and Adam swallows his tongue. There was no way he could talk his way out of dinner after a beautiful smile like that.

* * *

Dinner turned out to be a quiet affair. Michael had made a lovely vegetarian meal that Adam's meat loving intestines were protesting over. A bottle of good red wine was passed back and forth and…somehow Adam ended up half naked on his back on Michael's comfy king-size bed.

Michael was currently busy sucking and biting one of the young Grimm's nipples enthusiastically. The hell if Adam cared how they got there he was just happy to be there!

"Oh God, don't stop!" Adam groaned as his eyes tried desperately hard to see his brain. Who knew that those decorative pebbles could be so darn sensitive?

Michael moved his attention to Adam's other nipple as his large hands skilfully attacked Adam's remained clothing. The belt was tugged through his jeans hoops so fast it burned across Adam's back and the teenager hissed and arched his back right into Michael's attention. The double whammy of pleasure/pain almost pulled Adam over the edge.

"Are we done with the foreplay yet?" Adam ground out as Michael unhooked his denim jeans button and released Adam's over-sensitive nipples. The Blutbad just stared down at the young Grimm, eyes blood red and Adam knew he was dealing with the animal behind the Librarian. If anything that just made the youngest Winchester harder. Michael sniffed the air deeply and Adam figured he was giving off some major 'fuck me now' pheromones.

Michael growled deep in his throat and the sound vibrated through the room. Adam held his breath in anticipation and licked his dry lips. The tall brunette lowered himself over the blonde teen's groin and used his elongated fangs to drag Adam's zipper down. It was the single most hottest thing Adam had ever seen and he was so close to coming in his boxers it was ridiculous.

The deep blue eyed animal ripped off Adam's jeans and boxers in one fluid move that Adam almost missed. Adam whimpered.

"I think we're done with the foreplay." Michael's deep voice was even deeper as he fought to hold back his animalistic side. He slid up the young teen's body, caressing every inch of skin that his large hands could reach. Adam felt small and vulnerable under the older man's intense gaze. "You come over here smelling like heaven on earth and you test me every time. Bending over to get your beer, looking so alive as you talk about the case. You drive me insane. All I kept thinking was how sweet it would be to bend you over the kitchen table and slide into the sweet little ass…"

"Please…" Adam whimpered tired of Michael's deceptively soft tones and the light touches.

"Don't worry Adam we'll get there." Michael promised, his lips connecting with Adam's in a simple peck. Adam tried to lever himself up to deepen the kiss but Michael flattened the younger shorter man to the bed. "Soon."

Adam whimpered again as Michael descended nipping and licking at the miles of pale flesh available to him. The teen bucked wildly as Michael gently blew across the head of his engorged member. Adam could feel Michael's smirk against his goose bump covered skin.

"Quit teasing or I'll just leave." Adam glared down at the older man hoping to regain some control. What the surprised Grimm got was a very angry Blutbad. Michael shot up to face Adam, pining the young blonde to the bed so he couldn't move and could barely breathe.

"Now that I've got you, you're not going anywhere." Michael growled at Adam.

"Okay." Adam squeaked. Michael snarled and with lightning fast reflexes latched onto Adam's neck. The well-muscled man bit down with his extended fangs and Adam cried out sharply as cool blood trickled across Adam's heated skin. Michael drew back as suddenly as he'd latched on. The young Grimm was breathless. If he was right Michael had just marked him as his mate…as in for life.

The panting Blutbad viciously dragged the nightstand drawer onto the bed and rifled through its contents before pulling out a large tube of lube. Adam stared at the object like it was a bomb. The blood still flowing from his shoulder wound reminding him he may have a relationship on his hands, one that he didn't agree too.

"Will you need all off that?" Adam asked suddenly. Those were not the words he was going for but the lust blown look to Michael's eyes changed the topic. Michael kissed him slowly, drawing moans out of his throat like a conductor with an orchestra.

"Don't worry. It's so I don't hurt you." Michael reassured and all Adam could do was nod as most of his brain cells had shut down.

Michael sucked and kissed his way down Adam's chest leaving possessive hickeys across the ivory skin. Without warning he sucked Adam's cock into his warm moist mouth. Adam yelled as he bucked into the tight cavern. The Blutbad's sharp fangs dragged across the delicate skin of Adam's dick sending electric shocks across his body. Adam's hand found its way to Michael's short brown hair and clung tightly to the soft strands like a lifeboat.

While Adam was distracted by the oh so tight warmth of Michael's mouth and his playful fangs, Michael had generously covered his fingers in lube and pushed his first digit past into Adam's tight pink hole. Adam yelled loud enough that the neighbours might come knocking as he tightened his grip on Michael's bobbing head. The Blutbad could multi-task quite well and if Adam had any intelligent brain cells left he'd congratulate him.

Adam squirmed as Michael's finger stretched his virgin hole open. His muscles constricted and relaxed around the curious digit.

Just as Adam adjusted to the alien feeling Michael added a second finger to the mix and Adam's free hand gripped the headboard tightly for purchase as a wave of pleasure rolled over Adam.

"For the love of god, whatever you just did do it again!" Adam ordered panting hard. Michael smirked around Adam's throbbing cock. The older man listened though and soon Adam was overcome by wave after wave of hot pleasure.

Michael's third finger slid in easily and began to stretch Adam even further. The bite of pain that shivered up Adam's spine was delicious as he shamelessly fucked himself on Michael's fingers. He moaned in protest as Michael slipped his long digits out of Adam's stretched pink hole and slid Adam's cock out of his mouth with an obscene 'pop'.

"Shh Mate." Michael whispered drowning out any protests by occupying Adam's mouth with his own. The kiss was anything but sweet, a violent mix of teeth, tongue and desperation.

"This better be the part where you fuck me so hard I don't sit down for a week." Adam struggled to sound demanding when his mind was ten seconds away from shooting out his dick. Michael didn't answer, he just smiled and then Adam felt the enlarged head of Michael's cock begin to breach his tight entrance.

Adam threw his head back in a mixture of pleasure and pain. It was all suddenly too much, too hot. Adam's hands flailed around the bed looking for purchase or something to kick Michael off. They settled on Michael's shoulders where he left crescent moon shaped indentations with his tight grip.

Eventually Michael hit home and was balls deep in Adam. They were both panting harshly. Adam in a blender like mixture of pain and pleasure. Michael in a desperate attempt to keep from pounding into Adam with all off his strength.

"Fucking move Michael." Adam commanded angrily. Michael growled in response but obliged the young Grimm's needs.

Michael started slowly building up gentle pace that had Adam withering beneath him. The Blutbad could feel his knot thickening and knew this would be over soon. They'd played too long.

Michael began to increase his speed as he searched for the right angle that would make Adam scream. He didn't have to search long as his next thrust struck gold and Adam arched of off the bed with a deep moan.

The youngest Winchester shuddered as Michael aimed and struck that precious bundle of nerves with each thrust. It almost blocked out the insane thought that Michael's dick was actually getting bigger. Almost. Through the haze of heat Adam tried to figure out what was happening.

Michael didn't slow his pace as his knot expanded inside Adam. He knew the human was having trouble adjusting to the new invasion by the soft mewling sounds he made. But Michael was too far gone and all he could do was hope that Adam found pleasure.

Adam was a tad alarmed at the new development but he found it really hard to concentrate as Michael's pace increased until he left bruises where he gripped Adam's hips and the bed began to rock with them. Adam was so close to the edge he could taste it. He knew the moment Michael reached breaking point when his insides became coated with his come and Michael's thrusts became erratic.

Michael howled as he gripped Adam's pale hips almost painfully. The possessive grasp and the continuous stream of Michael's come knocked Adam over the edge. His body arched towards Michael as he screamed his own release to the night.

He must have blacked out because when he opened his eyes next, Michael was tossing a dirty cloth away and Adam felt a little cleaner.

"Hello." Michael whispered staring down at him.

"Hey." Adam replied sleepily. He stretched and winced as several really wonderful aches made themselves known. Michael chuckled. The lay in silence together just watching each other in the light of the orange street lamps.

"So…" Adam started unsure of where they were heading and hoping the destination was more mind-blowing sex.

"Would you like to have dinner tomorrow and perhaps breakfast the day after?" Michael asked with a smile.

"Absolutely." Adam replied yanking the Blutbad down for a deep sensual kiss.


End file.
